April's Fool
by iceyflame07
Summary: This month of April, Lass decided to play prank to his fellow knight, it could be fun to him at the start but what will happen if Sieghart play a prank on him? WARNING: this story is a complete yaoi stuff...the story is for 18yrs old above...


Title: April Fool s

Author: SakurabaNeku

Plot: Lass decided to play pranks on everyone during April Fool s.

Warnings: shonen ai and some yaoi in later scenes. Mature scenes and languages not suited for very young audiences. Parental discretion is HOWEVER, not advised. Dirty talking and a lot of them. VEEERY DIRTY.

Disclaimer: I don t own Grand Chase or any of its characters. I am making no profit from this story but I do own the plot. KOG owns Grand Chase and all its subsidiaries, period.

Claimer: Plot is mine. No stealy and no alterations. If you want to reproduce this in any form of print and publishing, I demand you ask permission first, credits where due, a link back to this website and rights. Thanks!

Good morning!

Those were usually were the words you would hear inside the castle of Bermesiah every blessed morning. The chambermaids and the servants would be happily greeting everyone they came across; even the guards would even be in high spirits to greet anyone. But this just wasn t your typical morning.

Each and every servant Ryan came across in the hallway either [a] scampered off in frightful terror [b] fainted on the spot and [c] screamed bloody murder and went into catatonic shock. Jumping off the fifth floor only happened when Ryan passed by the fifth floor of the building where they held residence.

Thoughts of disillusioned murder were running through his furry skull. Every step he took seemed to cause a small tremor of some sort. He was seething mad, oh so seething mad. This was far beyond any form of weird, unapproved experiment.

The door to the mess hall exploded violently as Ryan slammed it open with his powerful paw-like claws. The food lady that was operating the counter screamed a guttural scream, like a puppy being strangled, before she fainted on the spot. Only the six people in one corner of the room sat (a redhead boy was standing up however) unaffected by Ryan s terrible appearance.

So you ve been pranked too, huh? Ronan sighed, rubbing his temples from exasperation.

Ryan was raging furious. He looked quite grotesque. He was in his werewolf form IN BROAD DAYLIGHT, and the only clothes that was gracing his furry, beefed up physique was a pair of old Adventurer shorts. Normally, he didn t allow his transformations while inside civilian areas like the Grand Chase Knight s Dormitories, let alone the castle of Bermesiah. But he had an idea WHO would be knowledgeable enough to bring out his transformations.

ARME, YOU WENCH! Ryan roared, stomping towards the table with six other people. He was huffing rather angrily, with his throat emitting low, growling sounds. TURN ME BACK NOW!!!

Before you point fingers, wolf boy, I ll let you know Arme didn t do it. A red-haired boy signed, looking somewhat bored and annoyed. Ryan glared at him, slit eyes suddenly recognizing familiarity at the spikes and the cynical look of his face.

Elsword? Ryan ruffed out the name, sounding polite though he was seething mad. Whaddya doing here? And how didcha grow so much during the last month? I remembered ya mentioned ta yer sissy Elesis that you were gonna visit next year?

That s not his little brother. A bald girl muttered, looking like she has been crying all that time. That s Elesis as a boy.

Ryan cocked his head sideways, not believing it at all. An who ya be, baldy?

The girl looked shocked, burst into tears and ran to the nearest comfort room. Ryan was left agape at what just happened and everyone groaned in exasperation.

Oh Poor Lire. A busty, G-cup, purple-haired loli tsked.

Arme?! Ryan chalked out, eyes traveling down her bust before he could stop himself from doing so. What happened to your wait, that WAS LIRE?!?

I-It s not as nice as you think they are! Arme puffed up, trying to cover them up but her arms proved to be too short to hide them effectively. And yes, it was her. She muttered.

Ryan turned his eyes towards Ronan, who seemed to be the only normal looking person in there.

Well, ya look dandy in there Ronny. Ryan gruffed.

Ronan gave him the evil eye, as he abruptly stood up. No sooner had he done it, he suddenly developed sizeable busts, luscious curves, and his voice became a smooth, soprano.

Call me Ronny again. She threatened. and I ll whoop you till kingdom Kanavan!

Ronny sat down again. She lost her curves; her bust and his face took on a more masculine, yet still delicate, appearance.

Apparently, this only happens when I stand up. When I sit down, I go back to being normal. A vein throbbed dangerously near Ronan s temple. But this is so not cool!

What the hell is happening here? Ryan thought, wondering who had the gall to sabotage them. Them! The Grand Chase Knights!

His gaze drifted at the two newcomers in the group, Jin and Mari, who sat with them, looking unharmed by the pranks.

It wasn t me! Jin raised his arms in surrender when Ryan s intense gaze seemed like it was cross-examining him. Although it does look suspicious when you think about it. Because I didn t get pra -

A ripping sound interrupted Jin, coming from beside him. I acquired one bag of marshmallows. Mari intoned, taking everyone s attention from the flabbergasted Jin. She casually popped one into her mouth.

It s soft.

Everyone merely stared at her like she was weird.

Aye, what a mess. Ryan grumbled inwardly. Well, it seems like only the newcomers weren t pranked

He spoke too soon. It was that instant that Mari let out a small gasp, making Ryan and the others worried. She let out her tongue, looking a bit troubled as she fanned it with her hand.

H

Everyone turned towards her, rapt in attention.

H h

Eh? Everyone asked, unsure of her situation.

H-hot this marshmallow is hot. I shall retrieve some cooling liquid. She left the bag of marshmallows on the table to get herself a glass of water, walking in a robot-like pace.

Ryan took one marshmallow and sniffed it with his wolf-like nose.

This as pepper flakes in it! Ryan threw it away. Even the newcomers ain t spared!

Everyone stared at Jin with worry.

Wha? Wha? Jin panicked, checking everything in his person to make sure that nothing s wrong with him. He scratched at his hair, checked his headband, poked his six pack, peeked inside his boxers and sniffed his armpits.

Well? Ronan asked, looking hopeful that something was wrong. Anything off about you?

None. Jin let out a sigh of relief. Nothing s wrong with me.

He felt uncomfortable at the scary aura that engulfed everyone however. Lucky bastard. The same line of thought crossed everyone s mind.

Mari came back with one pitcher of water, still looking red-eyed at the burning chili sensation in her tongue.

And? Ryan sat on the floor, preferring to sit like a dog. What about the people NOT here?

Uhm Amy hasn t been here in over three days now because of her concert tour. Jin remembered. Master Seighart is returning today after his diplomacy mission to Goddess Gaea s domain.

And what about Lass?

Everyone gave curious looks at him. Ryan looked clueless, as if he asked one of the most stupid questions.

Ryan, if I m not mistaken, something should be in one of your short pockets. Boy-Elesis pointed at his tattered, short shorts.

Ryan rummaged carefully; making sure his sharp claws didn t tear the fabric of his old shorts. He felt something long and hard, and took it out carefully. A near-empty labeled test tube with some words on it and a picture of a haphazardly-drawn Lass appeared.

The wolf-boy squinted as he tried to read the label.

E ssence of moon flower He read. And there s a picture of Lass wid a peace sign.

Fck! Moon flower! Ryan smashed the tube in his hand. No wonder I turned wolf! Da essence of moon flower forces lycanthropy for one day, even without the moon!

I got this. Boy-Elesis placed a test tube, with almost no contents, on the table. Polymorphic essence. Makes you the opposite of your gender when you sit down or stand up.

Same as mine. Ronan placed his own test tube on the table. Elesis has it reversed. She becomes a boy when she stands up. I become a boy when I sit down.

So why aintcha sitting down Elesis? Ryan asked, remembering that Elesis was standing up the whole time.

It s because He twirled a lock of his red hair. I look better as a boy. Elesis answered without hesitation.

WTF. Ryan choked, falling off his sitting posture.

Elesis! Ronan whined, slamming his hands on the table and sitting up, making her revert to her girl version.

Oh, can it Ronny. Elesis turned away. It s only for a day I get to be a boy. At least let me enjoy it!

Ronan grumbled, muttering something about never standing up.

Lire got the invisible tonic. Arme heaved her frontal booty up the table, making the other boys turn away. Mari, on the other hand, nudged her own and looked disappointed. And I got the Moo Moo Tonic.

Invisible tonic? Ryan asked, wondering how it made the archer bald.

It made her hair go invisible, though if you touch it, you can still feel it. Arme clarified. And this tonic made me into a cow.

Cow The druid trailed the question.

Oh the boobs! Just look at it! They re like udders! Imagine a fifteen-year old having G-Cup boobs!

No one made a comment about it. Arme pulled her hair at that, frustrated..

Ryan looked around, and sniffed the air. Where s Lass?

Wow. Arme made a crossed face. I didn t know there would be a bigger boob in this room than mine. To which Jin laughed loudly, slamming his fists on the table.

Dude, isn t it obvious. Jin wiped away his tears, still far from recovery. It was Lass who pranked all of you!

SAY WHAT?! Ryan gasped dramatically, jaw dropping on the floor.

Everyone sweat dropped, Elesis facepalmed Wasn t the label on the test tube obvious?.

Lass did?!? How could he!? Ryan shook his head.

What? Elesis shrugged, peeking inside his pants and snickered. You expected Lass to let this day pass by without doing anything about it? He s the trickster of the group, you know.

Ryan had that evil, forest-mad look in his face.

Oh boy. Jin took the bag of marshmallows and ate it like popcorn. I love that look on Ryan. He elbowed Mari to get her attention. You can easily tell things will get interesting.

Ei, Mari. Ryan looked dead serious, like he was mortally offended. You got some paper and pen with you?

Mari produced the items with little effort from her side bag. Ryan hastily wrote something in the paper and folded it. He then whistled, summoning a small, yellow bird to land on his finger.

Rybird. He gruffed, talking to the bird that turned its head 360 degrees. Take this letter and deliver it to him.

The bird sang the national anthem of Bermesiah before taking the letter with its beak and flying off speedily.

And with that, Ryan laughed evilly like the evil god Thanatos himself. Everyone groaned, except Mari who was intently staring at Jin while he was eating said marshmallows.

Jin eating the chili marshmallows just did not calculate. It was illogical.

The bird took half an hour (with breaks) of flying before it found the person it was looking for. Said person recognized the bird and took the letter from its mouth before it alighted on that person s head, worn out from carrying a letter as heavy as itself.

Rybird was now tweeting the national anthem of Bermesiah once again, now that it has delivered the letter to its intended recipient.

Hoo The person let out a haughty smirk as he read the contents of the letter. Rybird was perched on his head, tweeting cheerily.

Interesting.

Around nine o clock that morning of April 1st, Seighart arrived at the gates of Bermesiah.

There was a large parade that always greeted him every time he made his grand entry. After all, being the hero from six hundred years ago always made it a wonder for people, and a big chance for them to bask in the presence of a legend unlike the kids of the Grand Chase Knights.

Yes, kids. The townspeople of Bermesiah had always thought of the Grand Chase Knights as kids.

Lass had taken everything into memory.

Every time he arrived at the gates, there was always a large group of maidens that made audience with him. Seighart was a well-known lady s man, and rumors has it that he always brought a lady over to his room after spending a day with that girl. The women who kept him company were devoid of memories the day after however, but they were still ecstatic that their friends knew they were graced with the hero s company. So while they were regretting over why they couldn t remember anything, it was fine with them.

Which is why Lass thought this plan was absolutely perfect. He was going to disguise himself as a woman, get Seighart to spend the entire day with him, and then when the big night comes, he ll lay the fact that it was he and then that ll be the prank. Seighart probably used some magic of some sort with the rumored memory wipes, but Lass dabbled in some magicks of his own, so he figured he ll be just fine.

Seighart, as far as he knew, was exceptionally heterosexual, if the last count of twelve women served Lass memory correctly. Any straight guy would be freaked out knowing they ve dated a guy, so Lass could imagine Seighart s horrified look once he d realize he was about to bed a man.

And the townspeople! After this stunt, he ll reveal to everyone what happened. While he was sure it would probably scar Seighart s reputation, he was too sugar-hung to care! That ll teach everyone to underestimate his capabilities!

The pranks he had done earlier on his teammates were well thought. The only people who can probably put two-and-two together would be his teammates. But with them out of the commission, he can go with his plan unquestioned. They ll probably spend their day inside their rooms, whining.

Lass flew across the rooftops towards the gate of Bermesiah, and quietly sliding down between the narrow alleyways. Assured that no one was looking, he did a quick hand seal. There was a momentary muffled explosion and when the ozone-smelling smoke dissipated, his clothes transformed into a black Lolita-gothic Victorian-esque Sunday dress.

The boy, now satisfied with his look, removed the headband that kept his hair up in a spiky do. He took a test tube from the breast pocket of the dress and uncorked the contents. With little hesitation, he drank the whole thing and spat out a spit-worth of it.

The transformation was instant. Lass immediately developed quite lovely curves in his hips, with the dress fitting automatically. The brassiere was filled with generously-sized breasts, and her arms and legs became more shapely and delicate. Her hair still maintained their ridiculous spikes, but they curled at the end, giving them a feminine air.

Aaaa He toned, noticing his voice melted from his boyish accent to a more sophisticatedly woman s voice. Aaa .Aaaaa ..Aaaahhhh~

The hair and the eyes were probably the only thing to give away who he really was, but it didn t matter. She wore a cute Sunday hat on her layered hair do and took a mirror, amazed by how the transformation really altered how he looked.

Now all she had to do, is wait with the other maidens for the hero to appear by the gates.

In the streets of Bermesiah

Well I am kinda enjoying dis.

Ryan decided to go on a trip outside with Jin in town. He had never dared to go outside town when he was a wolf, but now that he can t do anything about it, he might as well go and enjoy.

There was just one thing bugging him.

You gotta take it off Ryan. Jin gave him an exasperated look, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

No way! Ryan howled, getting backed in the corner. No way in da seven hells! NO FREAKIN WAY!

Jin shook his head.

Well, how am I going to convince anyone that you re a harmless pet wolf if you re wearing rippy shorts?

I m keeping them! What if I transform back while in town! I ll be paradin me self nekkid!

Jin refuted the claim. Don t be an arse. That potion s made to last at least probably two hours before midnight, by the time you transform back, you ll be safe in your room.

But

Do you want to do this or not? Jin crossed his arms across his chest, looking stern, even if Ryan was his senior.

Fine! Ryan grumbled, as he grudgingly and slowly pulled his shorts off his furry hind legs. The garment was carelessly thrown towards the corner of his room.

Ryan couldn t help feel conscious when Jin started ogling his naked, furry body however. Bad part was he was so obvious doing so. Ryan was only thankful that long white fur covered the area around his privates.

Whaddya doing? Ryan groused, scratching his hips because the tight garment had chaffed it awhile ago.

dude, I can t see your thingy. Jin narrowed his eyes. If stares can burn, Jin s staring was probably enough to disintegrate Ryan s pelvis.

The wolf boy facepawed. What an oblivious pervert.

============

As Ronny and Elsword traversed the hallways, the Kanavanite had a tough time adjusting to his new body.

Two guards noticed them and both Grand Chase Knights stopped at view, unsure how to react.

Oh hey, Elesis younger bro! The guard called out familiarly.

Yo Elsword hesitatingly waved back, unsure whether the guards would catch on that he was NOT Elsword..

And you brought your girlfriend with you! The other guard teased. Make sure your older sis doesn t find out! You might get in trouble! She s a beauty, your girlfriend!

As the two guffawed away, both of them heaved a sigh. Ronan was irritated however, and pulled at his clothes. He was still wearing his male clothes before realizing he turned female whenever he stood up.

Stop pulling on your tunic, Ronan. Elesis scoffed. You re making your breasts more noticeable.

Ronan looked horrified and immediately stopped fidgeting. Ronan refused to talk much however, not wanting to hear the horrifying screech that was his voice.

It took five minutes of silence before Elesis couldn t take it anymore.

I gotta take a pee pee. Elesis spoke out randomly.

Me too. Ronan agreed, speaking out as necessary, and both hurried towards the rest rooms.

Both of them stood in front of the two doors of the comfort rooms, confused which one to take.

Outside the women s comfort room, Arme continued calling out to Lire, who refused to leave the privacy of the women s lavatory.

L sel was pleasantly surprised that Seighart took him out for breakfast. It was a pancake house. True to timing too, Lass was so busy carrying out his pranks that he hadn t eaten breakfast at all.

Seighart ordered for the both of them, so Lass didn t have to take out his wallet. He just wasn t sure what Seighart ordered for him though.

Thank you for taking me out to breakfast. Lass placed her hands before him in a lady-like fashion. In my hurry to meet you, I had forgotten to eat first.

The pleasure is mine, milady. Seighart smirked that arrogant smirk again. Though I m quite thankful that you hadn t forgotten to bathe. I love that unique perfume you use. It s mildly woody and yet very sensual.

Oh you flirt. L sel covered her mouth as she gently laughed, like a proper, prim lady.

Lass, however, was ticked inwardly.

You moron! Woody and sensual I hadn t taken a bath yet! And this potion doesn t hide any of my scent

Lass was momentarily taken aback. Would it mean that Seighart liked how he smelled?

Oh god, that almost made Seighart a pervert! Lass entertained himself with the idea of Seighart rummaging through his clothes and smelling it when no one was around. As if that would happen! That guy was painfully straight as an arrow!

Oh, here comes the food. Seighart s remark brought Lass back from his reverie . A waiter carried two identical plates with identical contents.

They got both plates of pancakes, waffles, sausage, eggs and a dab of butter in the side. The waiter served both of them with a cup of piping hot coffee and left cubes of sugar in a saucer nearby.

Lass involuntarily drooled, making the sides of his mouth hurt. This was his favorite breakfast set!

I hope you didn t mind. This is my favorite breakfast set, so I usually come here early without telling my colleagues about this. Seighart observed her , wondering if the food was to her liking.

L sel did not need to reply ( she was mildly perturbed at the my favorite breakfast set ). Her stomach growled intensely that the other patrons beside them heard it. She reddened at that.

Haha. Well I guess you are indeed hungry. Seighart remarked, to which Lass tried to will his embarrassment away. He noticed Seighart didn t make a move to touch his own food however.

A gentleman, Seighart somehow read her mind and explained promptly. will wait for the lady to take the first bite before he eats his own fare.

Why wasn t he this polite when it came to them, his companions of war? Lass thought briefly, before he attributed it to the thought that Seighart was just seducing him with his charms.

She flashed him a smile, before taking the first bite daintily. Lass abandoned all refinement after the first bite, and ate with as much gusto. He was really hungry.

Seighart expressed his surprise when the lady before him suddenly ate like a hog, but he joined her in rapidly devouring his own food. He was genuinely enjoying this somewhat unlady-like lady.

An hour later

Jin had thought it was so cool that he was walking alongside a badass wolf.

The townspeople had conflicting thoughts whether to step away or to come close Jin and the strange, large wolf that trotted alongside him. They casually walked through town. Some people half-greeted Jin and half-stepped away. Some curious onlookers stood their ground, even as the scary

Ryan didn t really mind walking on all fours, but he kept his tail low and avoided swishing it around. He didn t need anyone to see his butt while he was in this form.

This is awesome, Ryan! Jin whispered, enjoying the spotlight.

I get ta peoplewatch to yanno. Ryan hurred, making sure only Jin could hear him. If people grow ta lerant of big beas like me, mebbe I can form summ sorta diplomacy with da kingdum and da fores .

Yeah, you go do that. Jin half-listened, still waving at some of his fans.

Jin! Ryan gruffed, tugging at Jin s pants with his mouth. He saw two figures, one of which he was familiar.

The boy turned to where Ryan pointed his snout and lit up immediately.

Master Seighart! Jin waved as he ran towards them. C mon boy! He called out to Ryan, who acquiesced at the tag name in the pretense that he was disguising himself.

Oh hey squirt! Seighart ruffled the young Silver Knight s hair, who while enjoying the attention, did not enjoy his hair do getting destroyed. Just got back from a mission. How re things around here?

Fine, fine. Jin grudgingly fixed the spikes on his hair. He turned his golden eyes towards Seighart s company. Who s she?

Ohoho. Sorry for being rude to milady. Seighart introduced her. She is Miss L sel de la Croix. We met earlier by the gates.

A pleasure little one, I have heard great feats of bravery about the young Silver Knight as well. Lass complimented him, who blushed on cue. She tried to act like it was their first time meeting, but he was inwardly worried at the wolf beside Jin.

It was Ryan! The wolf boy probably recognized his scent

- and then he was worrying for nothing, as he saw Ryan scratch at the window of the pancake house they had just gotten out.

He was saved! The scent of the pancakes must be overwhelming right now! Good thing too, because Lass thought his scent was quite strong at the moment. Maybe the pancake scent was in his clothes as well?

Oh don t be so formal with him, Miss L sel. Sieghart ruffled Jin s just-fixed hair, bringing L sel out of her worries. He s just a squirt after all!

Master Seighart! Jin pouted, as he tried to salvage what remained of his hair do.

Hey, what s with your new wolf pet? Seighart pointed at the wolf that was now garnering attention from the patrons inside the shop.

Oh! Oh! He s .uh Ryan I mean one of Ryan s friends! From the forest! Jin stuttered, but he kept his cool. Ryan said I should keep him company because he can t show him around town. He got pranked by Lass.

Must be a new breed. Seighart stared observantly at the wolf that was pawing the window. Well, milady and I still have a lot of ground to cover. I ll see you tomorrow!

Sure. Jin had an annoyed look. Go be happy somewhe HEY! Whaddya mean tomorrow?!?

Haha! Later squirt! Seighart waved without looking back while his lady companion let out a small giggle with something that sounded like You re such a meanie. .

The moment the couple disappeared; Ryan came near Jin and commented in his guttural voice.

Interesting Ryan sniggered; however the sound that came out looked more like he was hacking a cough out.

What is? Jin scratched the back of his head, wondering what that was all about.

Git nside and bring me a pancake. Ryan sat on his hind legs. m starvin .

Jin shook his head, but complied. I swear you and Master Seighart have the same taste in bullying me.

C mon newbie. Ryan barked. Tomorrow will arrive sooner than ya think it will.

Lass didn t really know how the hours had gone by.

After leaving Ryan and Jin, Seighart had made it sure that he kept her company for the whole day.

10a.m.

They were at the famous fountain of Bermesiah. Seighart threw a coin and said that it signified it was the promise to always return home. Lass, just to humor the other, threw in a coin as well. Seighart laughed at that. And when Lass asked him why, Seighart said that if a man and a woman throw in two coins, it s a promise to get married.

Lass attempted to smack the hero with her purse. A coin flew out and plopped into the fountain. Seighart said a third coin meant, that the promise to marry becomes a guarantee . He laughed, not noticing that Lass was secretly enjoying this. Oh what would the hero think when it was a promise to get married with another guy!

(You d think Lass wouldn t take this unofficial holiday seriously, but the boy has serious willpower!)

11a.m.

Both of them got tired of walking around, so Seighart offered to treat her out to a famous gelato stand by the fountain. Lass enjoyed the giant stack of gelato on his cone. Seighart commented that her silver hair and blue eyes reminded him terribly of someone.

Oh, what s this person like? Lass was curious on how Seighart was going to describe him.

He s haughty, arrogant, selfish and quite the trickster. Seighart ate through his own gelato. He s overconfident, reckless, a bit childish, and has a serious superiority complex. Also, he likes to pick his nose when no one is looking and he s quite vain. I remember a time when he freaked out because some facial hair started growing. He refused all missions until the hair was gone.

Seighart asked L sel why she was red as hell after that

1p.m.

Late lunch. Seighart asked her to wait for him under the cherry blossom trees just outside the wall, while he went away to get some lunch and sake . Lass didn t know Seighart had any particular knowledge about the ruins. This was Lass famous brooding spot when he wanted to be alone, or when he felt very testy.

His thoughts were interrupted when something exploded from the bushes in an opening on the destroyed wall.

A group of orc bandits saw her and attempted to kidnap her , but Lass didn t want to have any of that. He planned to go through with everything to get Seighart to near-bed him, so this fail kidnapping would put a dent in his plans.

Checking to make sure no one was around, she wielded her umbrella like a scimitar and her purse like a chain.

The fight was short and over the minute it started. Lass fought viciously as much as any women in a sophisticated dress would. His umbrella did the bashing, his purse waved the purse like a heavy flail piece, and his high heels pierced through the weak Orcish armor.

By the time she was finished with the last of the orcs, she was freaked out surprised that Seighart was standing stock still, holding a boxed lunch and a gourd of sake .

Oh fck. From the look of things, he had been standing there the whole time, quietly observing the brawl in mild shock. Lass hoped his fighting style did nothing to remind Seighart of a certain silver-haired assassin. Namely, him.

Once they got settled down, Seighart reclining under a cherry tree, and L sel sitting on a large, gnarled root; he settled for some small, yet serious talk.

So admit it. Seighart drunk from his sake gourd. You really are a fighter, aren t you?

A lady should know how to defend herself from monsters and such. Lass tried to give out reasons. Though it was improper of me to expose myself fighting against brutes to a man. A lady should never be seen fighting.

Seighart was quiet. Lass could tell something big was coming up.

Actually, I He sighed, just as a gust of wind brought a rain of petals falling on them. The petals had some soft, cherry scent to them that was so faint, very faint.

Lass paid attention to him, though he occasionally picked up a hotdog octopi or a slice of pickled vegetable, or an egg roll. Yes?

I ve been thinking of settling down. He shared his thoughts with her .

Does this even count for blackmail material? Lass inwardly thought.

Being in the 600 Year War it makes you appreciate having someone to go home to after a hard day s work, you know? Seighart gulped down another of his drink.

It must be the drink talking. L sel commented just a bit nervously. This was waaay too big.. The hero of Bermesiah shouldn t say things like this.

Seighart looked sodden at that, but he said nothing else, as he continued drinking from his gourd.

4p.m.

It was during this time that Seighart noticed the sun was slowly setting on the horizon of the western mountains. He turned towards his companion with the intent of inquiring.

It s getting late, should I escort milady back to her residence?

Brain, don t fail me now! Lass hadn t thought of an excuse for this one.

I I can stay longer. I left my house incognito. I told my guardians that I shall be sleeping in a friend s house. She lied through her teeth.

Seighart however, was probably too green-minded a person, as Lass perceived what his next answer might have been.

Oh milady. Never knew you to be the feisty kind.

Bull s eye. Lass thought of playing the hard-to-get card.

Feisty indeed. Or did milord forget how I disposed of a group of orcs single-handedly. She unflappably commented, throwing off any dirty thoughts from the man.

Seighart groaned at that, they weren t on the same level of thinking at least not yet.

I didn t forget. He rolled his eyes, worrying L sel if she had offended him.

But I like that part of you. He cheerily poked L sel s nose.

Lass could never think of a day he had turned red for the most number of times.

9p.m.

This is a fancy restaurant. Lass commented at the rather expensive, swanky restaurant Seighart brought her for dinner.

The ambience was quite mellow. There were candles everywhere, and only a few people who used the place more for business propositions than for dating, if what Lass believed this was.

The food was nothing spectacular, and worth describing. Lass didn t understand why his appetite had left him, nor couldn t say when it did.

The candlelights have somehow also mellowed out the harsh features in Seighart s countenance. Lass swore he somehow looked younger than the 30-year old fa ade the man wore.

Did you enjoy the whole-day, impromptu date? Seighart swirled wine in his glass.

Very. L sel replied, looking quite red. For an impromptu date, it seemed that everything went like it was all planned.

Well, I d confess. Seighart set down his wine to give his full attention to the beauty before him. I always kept one special itinerary in my mind.

Oh? Lass coaxed him. And for what would that be?

Seighart s gaze pierced through her eyes.

For the person I d wish to settle down after centuries of wars. He replied, with a light twinkle in his eyes.

Lass was almost taken aback. Was this still part of the prank? This is something personal. Lass could almost imagine the dire consequences if Seighart found out the person he was telling this were a he and not a she .

Milord, I do hope that the one being hasty would be me and not you. Do I assume that this person you speak of is me?

Seighart settled back on his chair.

I had spent an entire day getting to know you. Surely, the message would have been sent across.

Lass countered it with a claim of his own.

But you had only known me for a day!

Lass was serious this time. He wasn t playing hard to get. He was treading dangerous waters.

Milady. I ve lived six hundred years. A day or a year is inconsequential in determining this so called love for another person.

Lass couldn t say anything.

And should I misconstrue the passing glances and the maiden s blush that you ve been displaying in front of me ever since the first hour we ve met?

Milord I

Tell me that you hold no interest in me, and I shall desist pursuing you. Seighart looked serious at that, with a an air that spoke of finality.

It was that time that Lass tongue betrayed him.

I like you as you are!

Lass was too late covering his mouth. Oh, if only he could cut off his treacherous tongue.

11p.m.

So, sleeping in a friend s house, aren t we?

Lass found herself back in their dormitory inside the castle.

Seighart silently escorted L sel through the hallways quietly. The guards were shifting by that time, and it was an easy way to get an outsider into the castle.

Lass, for the whole part of the day, had now been developing serious doubts about going through with the whole plan.

The first time he thought of this was when Seighart was at his most annoying. Bossing everyone around and being a pain in the neck. He was a very disagreeable and very arrogant person. Lass had an arrogance streak by his own right, but Seighart had six hundred years of arrogance in him.

But when he went out with Seighart as a lady, there was an addictive side to the way Seighart pampered someone that wasn t them. Lass felt vindictive, wondering why he couldn t be like this in front of them. Why couldn t he just stop being a jerk around the group and help support everyone?

It was this resolution that allowed Lass to go through with his original plan. Never mind what Seighart planned to do with him if he found out after. If he got killed because of this, at least he was able to make Seighart mad enough to take Lass life. There s probably some sort of honor for being killed by the Hero of Bermesiah even if it is in that person s bed in a compromising sort of way.

Lass past sins were brought to mind, and found poetic justice with the traitor getting killed by the hero.

He shook his head, thinking things too seriously. He was going to seduce Seighart, the potion will lose effect in the right time, and then everyone will have a good laugh. That s it.

11:50p.m.

Lass couldn t understand it at all.

Once they reached Seighart s room, they did absolutely

NOTHING.

Seighart did ask her to sit on his bed (a king-sized bed complete with a canopy on the top), and took some vintage wine from his storage beside his bed.

He handed her a glass and Seighart poured the blood red wine quietly, filling the goblet to around of the contents, before he poured himself his own cup. There was a slice of cheese beside his bed, and Seighart expertly handled the knife like a sword, making quick slices on the cheese and turning it into cubes. He popped one in his mouth, chewed, and drank some more of the wine.

For some reason, Seighart seemed a bit mad. Should Lass say angry or annoyed ? He didn t think L sel did anything to make the hero cross.

And he didn t have much time either! Ten minutes! The potion s effect will wear off soon, and all of his hard day s work would have been for nothing! He had to get Seighart riled up and get him to bed her so he could deliver his prank!

He gulped the wine down in one go, and felt a feverish heat traveling from his stomach to his face. It was all-or-nothing.

Seighart did not acquiesce and held her arms high above in the bedpost with only one of his hands, as his other hand caressed the tears streaking down her face.

1

AUGH!

With the stroke of midnight, the potion s effect wore off instantly. The transformation spell Lass had cast on him was automatically dispelled as well; the dress exploded into smoke, transmitted to Lass room.

His body returned to its virile form. His height remained the same (he was one of the tallest in the group) but the bulk of his muscles returned. His clothes did not return to normal though, and he was left in his black, silk boxers (something interrupted with the transmission of his normals clothes and someone powerful nearby clued Lass as to who it was).

When the boy dared to open his eyes, Seighart still held both of his arms high up with his god-like strength. Lass experimentally dared to tug his hands away, but the grip increased ten fold and it hurt his wrist like hell.

Seighart ran his eyes across the expanse of Lass body. Well, hello Lass. Interesting to find you in my bed.

April Fool s? Lass tried to sound enthusiastic, like everything was going according to his plan. He tried to grit through his teeth, forcing out a smile of some sort but did not expect dark energy to seep out of Seighart, however.

H-hey! Let go now! Lass struggled, moving his body underneath Seighart, who straddled him. The dark energy dripped around him, and Lass could feel it in the hand that bound his own arms above him.

Seighart was deathly calm, but he slowly let his hand off of Lass wrists. The boy tried to recall his arms, but found it suddenly impossible, even if he saw both of Seighart s hands before him.

Oh. Shit. The eerie smile Seighart had did nothing to comfort him either.

Lass didn t have time to make a snarky comeback, when Seighart s left hand suddenly grasped his head and held it over his eyes, making it impossible for Lass to see.

Lass paused all of a sudden, wondering what the darkness was for. There was fear for the unknown. He didn t like being left in the dark.

His worries were dismissed when, all of a sudden, a tongue assaulted his mouth. HIS OWN man-mouth, unlike the one earlier when he was still disguising as a woman. Seighart s tongue was rough this time, forceful and violent. If Lass was unable to keep up with Seighart earlier during his delicate ministrations earlier, he certainly couldn t keep up now.

What s he doing? Lass thought, as his calculations weren t adding up at all. He was expecting some sort of beating or torture well, this probably counted for some sort of torture but he didn t expect Master Seighart to use sex as one!

Tears fell down the side of his face again, and only after Seighart was done raping his mouth did his drool leak down the side of his lips. His mouth quivered from the rough treatment, and not even Lass was able to control the quivering.

The raven-haired man gently lapped the spit up, going back to the gentle ministrations he had done earlier with his tongue. He let his hand off from Lass eyes as well, but the young boy didn t dare COULDN T open his eyes, either out of embarrassment or maybe because MAYBE he was drunk with Seighart s treatment. It was as if he was drained of any form of resistance.

Seighart s tongue moved downwards into his neck, licking and exploring the junction of his collarbone. Soft, kissing sounds made their way into his chest, where exposed buds of his nipples grew hard with every burning touch of Seighart s lips and fingers.

M-Master S-Seighart this joke has g-gone too f-far I-I m sorry please let gooo Lass moaned and wept, not liking being the receiving end of this prank. Not one bit at all. It was good, so terribly good. But it felt wrong.

He let out a throaty moan when Seighart s expert tongue lapped his right nipple. All coherent thoughts turned to mush for at least a few seconds.

Lass body arched involuntarily at that moment, tugging at the magical bindings far too dangerously. His arching only exposed his sensitive buds more and allowed Seighart a better access to them.

He generously lapped the glistening buds with his tongue and grazed his teeth against them. Lass could not keep his moans to himself at that and finally let it out.

Aaagh! He breathed, eyes shut close from embarassment. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Damnit!

And as if his body continued to be more treacherous than ever, his erection started to grow and began tugging at his silken, black boxers. Seighart, with him straddling the sweaty Lass, found it hard not to notice the tented garment.

Seighart, with a sticky trail of spit from his lips, assaulted Lass left nipple, but this time, his hand alighted on the pulsating tent and massaged the continuously growing erection in Lass boxers. There was that arrogant smirk again, as his tongue flicked the hard nipple, while Lass erection throbbed so hard that he could feel it against the silk.

Ngghh .aaaaahhh .

Lass panted heavily, as Seighart s tongue and timely strokes on his erection proved too much for his defenses. He moved his own hips in accord with Seighart s hand (as much as his bindings allowed) and rubbed it against his palm, moaning out in relief. Seighart, just for teasing, gripped on the shape of the erection tightly that it made Lass stop moving and made him pump slowly into the hand.

Seighart removed himself from straddling Lass and settled on the foot of the bed, as he laid down on his stomach. Lass appreciated the weight off his hips, but his mouth could only deliver choked gasps of pleasure from the sensory overload Seighart was giving him.

Both of Seighart s hands now fell flat on the sides of Lass abdomen however, as Seighart littered small kisses on Lass stomach. His warm breath tickled the small hints of abs that protruded from the otherwise flat surface of Lass tummy.

Lass straining erection was by his shoulder but Seighart chose to pointedly ignore it for a while (a hard thing to do). He raised one leg of the boxers up just a bit and ran his tongue across the creamy white thighs that were exposed to his view, enjoying the tremors that ran across Lass body.

Unable to stand this awkward position, he unbelted his pants, took them off and was left with not a clothing on his body. Lass didn t open his eyes at all, still trapped in a world of hazy pleasure induced by kisses and ministrations.

Sitting between Lass spread-eagled legs, he tore the boxers away, though the ripping sound went unnoticed by the owner. Seighart marveled at the length presented before him. Lass length was a sizeable one and worthy of mention, and the head was glistening with precum. Seighart had the tiny urge to compare and found himself satisfied when his length was just an inch longer than Lass seven inches.

He took hold of each of Lass feet and slung them over his shoulders. His proud length slid and nestled itself just between the junction of Lass right leg and his balls, and the sensation was tempting him.

Ngh M-master S-Sie Lass huffed, finally opening his eyes in a tentative slit. He was surprised that both of them were nude, but he was too weary to express it, nor display any form of resistance.

Call me, Lass. Seighart grasped the boy s left thigh and ran his tongue seductively across the creamy expanse of Lass leg while staring at Lass pained face.

M-master Siegh-hart Lass jerked upwards, with his length twitching just a bit. Seighart s length was suddenly enveloped in a fleshy tunnel between Lass balls and his right leg, and this made him gasp a bit.

Just master Seighart finally paid attention to Lass cock, glistening with more precum. His thumb gently stroked the length; Seighart could feel blood flowing wildly through Lass dick. The boy was now panting heavily before him.

N-nooo...can t Lass moaned, wanting to jerk himself off, but was reminded of the magical bindings in his wrists.

No? Seighart tentatively licked the clear liquid with only the tip of his tongue. Lass bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding.

Say it. Another lick, while his fingers made erotic patters on Lass abdomen.

Blood flowed generously from a cut in his lip. Seighart made a mental note of licking that wound later.

Still won t? The head disappeared into Seighart s mouth, as his tongue lolled it around, sucking at it and licking it vigorously. The gentle vacuum caused more of the precum to come out in generous beads, which Seighart dutifully licked and swallowed while making satisfied sounds.

Master! That traitorous mouth finally spilled those words, before he let out another gasp. Aaghh

attaboy. Seighart smirked, and rewarded Lass by fully swallowing his length down to the back of his throat, until Seighart s chin met with Lass scrunched up balls.

Seighart sucked at his length hard, that Lass thought all of his cum would spurge out, but it did nothing of that sort. His length slowly slid out of Seighart s mouth, glistening with saliva, before Seighart sucked again, swallowing his length even further. The pressure of his mouth made Lass go mad.

Move your hips. Seighart ordered, even while Lass throbbing cock was wet in his mouth. Pump into my mouth if you think you can.

Lass did not need anymore goading, as his hips started a gentle rhythm, pumping his length steadily into Seighart s waiting lips. His abdomen moved in a rippling rhythm, as his length continuously appeared and disappeared inside the man s mouth.

Why Lass pumped vigorously this time. are you doing this? Aren t you This time his whole body joined in trying to get as much of his cock into that hot mouth. straight or something?

Seighart did not grace those questions with an answer, but he slid his arms around Lass lower back and this time, bobbed his head up and down, sucking more enthusiastically this time. He raised Lass hips so much that Lass dick almost choked him, but he recovered almost as quickly.

G-gonna come Lass arched his body forwards, unable to contain himself any longer. Seighart took it as a sign to take it out of his mouth just in time.

Lass groaned loudly just as his dick ejected quite a great amount of cum all over Seighart. The majority of his seed splattered all over the man s chest however, and it took at least six seconds for Lass to empty his load all over Seighart. His milky-white cum slowly flowed downwards from his muscled chest to his rippled abs before disappearing a bit beneath a small tuft of curly pubic hair.

Haah aaahh Lass breathed heavily, staring at the amount of semen that still dripped from Seighart s chest.

Seighart scooped up a large majority of the spooge however and coated his fingers with its stickiness and slipperiness.

Seighart gently laid himself on top of Lass and kissed him softly this time, on the lips. Lass had initially thought that he would taste his dick (whatever it would have tasted) but all he caught was a faint whiff of the wine earlier and the salty taste of his precum.

Hey, Lass Seighart murmured, but it felt like a purr when he kissed Lass.

Nh Lass replied in grunts, drained of coherency in thought.

Your hands have been free ever since, you know. Seighart slid his body over Lass provocatively, his length being the focus of the sliding. And I m still hard. Very hard.

Seighart sat up spread eagled on his knees, while tugging Lass upwards. The boy, too weary to keep his balance, fell on his knees and crawled towards Seighart.

Lass finally had a good view of Seighart s prized length. There was a slight curve on his well-muscled cock, and it was, for best description, meaty and thick. A small tuft of black curly hair that smelled of his spooge, graced the base of his penis, but Lass did not pay attention to it as he focused on the beads of precum that were on slit of Seighart s large cock.

While all on fours, he took hold of Seighart s length and raised his head to lap up the drops of precum. Seighart maneuvered himself under Lass who was crawling on all fours, and his dick did a one-eighty in Lass hold. Seighart was once again facing Lass dick upside down, which started to drip again of precum.

You re incredibly slutty, aren t you? Seighart murmured, as his tongue reached upwards, tasting the new wave of precum that leaked from Lass slowly growing dick again.

Ngh Lass was busy holding on Seighart s dick, licking the whole length with small licks here and there, occasionally sucking on the head to drain any precum that leaked through. That one lick sent delicious sensations coursing through his pleasure-sated nerves.

Seighart took hold of Lass dick and positioned it in his mouth. With his left arm, he ushered Lass down, swallowing his dick whole. His balls hung loosely near Seighart s face. The man used his right hand (the one covered earlier in Lass spooge) and inserted his middle finger into the hole just above Lass balls.

Lass immediately bucked, his mouth going into an Aaah enough to let even Seighart s now-engorged cock to slip off of his mouth. The finger slowly twisted its way around the fleshy walls, as if searching for something.

Nghh ahhhh . Lass drooled at the heat and the pain of the situation, his tongue occupying the immense length of Seighart s meat, his length being pleasured by Seighart s mouth, and his hole being filled by Seighart s slick finger.

Ooooh .t-there . Lass cringed, as his hole puckered up even tighter when Seighart s finger brushed a delicate spot inside of him. Seighart relished at the tightness encroaching his finger. God, how he loved virgins. He could articulately remember every encounter he had during the first century of his life, but he could not remember anyone who can match the tightness of this boy s ass.

Seighart inserted another of his slicked finger, now anticipating when he could mercilessly fuck this delicious piece of ass. Lass suddenly lost all thoughts of sucking off Seighart, as he was slowly writhing in delicious carnal desires. He tried to push his ass deeper into Seighart s fingers, and was rewarded with another stroke at that delicious patch of nerves that was his g-spot.

The last finger was inserted and Seighart made scissor-like movements to try and get Lass to loosen up a bit. His size was sure enough to rip the boy apart if he did not prep him well. Lass made a good job slicking his cock with his saliva, and his spooge made good lubricant. The boy was now making delicious sounds each and every time his fingers slid in and out of his ass hole.

Ooh .ooh t-there that s it nghh .ah Lass mewled with heady pleasure, his ass making rhythms as if swallowing Seighart s curious fingers. Lass knew he sounded like a whore, but as of this time, pleasure comes first before morals.

Seighart pulled himself up and stood on his knees, bringing Lass hip closer to his groin. He teased Lass hole with his dick and coated the entrance with a thin film of his precum, making it twitch as if wanting something to enter inside it.

M-master Seighart please Lass laid on the bed, panting and breathing heavily, moving his hips, wanting to impale himself in that glorious cock behind him.

Slowly, Seighart slid the head of his dick inside, slowly to make sure that Lass wasn t in any pain. The boy beneath him cringed, but he urged on, the sensation of getting filled slowly occupying his mind.

Sh-it hurts Lass croaked at the first few inches.

Seighart pulled out, and impaled himself inside that tight hole again, making it get used to his size. With every inch disappearing inside Lass, the boy would mewl in pleasure and pain and would move just a bit.

Lass turned around, lying on his back, spread-eagled while Seighart s cock was still inside him. The turning sensation tightened the walls of flesh around his dick, making Seighart curse in bliss.

Fuck! You little tease Seighart swore revenge, thrusting himself a few inches more than what Lass expected. With that last salvo, it was as if a wave of pleasure coursed from his groin throughout the entire length of his body, as Lass felt his prostate get stimulated by the massive length that was penetrating him from behind.

That last action tightened his hold on Seighart s dick further, and Seighart found his plan backfiring. There was no way that Lass got his ass even tighter after all that loosening he did, but his dick felt like it was in a hot, fleshy tunnel that pumped him so tightly it couldn t have been possible to do with any woman at all.

They took a few minutes to get their libidos under control, afraid any one of them will go over the edge of no return. Only the sound of the pants and grunts could be heard.

T-thought you were straight? Lass tried to talk of other things to get his mind away from his erection and the one up his ass.

What? Seighart panted, fixing the boy s sweat-sopped hair. Seen me do any girls?

H-heard you did twelve. In this same room. Lass tried to look disgusted, but he found it hard when there was an eight-inch dick up his ass.

As far as you know, am I right? Seighart laughed in a grunting fashion, adjusting his length and enjoying the little twitches of pain Lass made..

W-wha ngh Lass was bewildered, either from the sudden thrust or from the information.

Oh, it s not that hard planting suggestions inside your tiny brain, kid. Seighart, with his cock still inside Lass, laid down on top of him. His face was a mere few inches above Lass.

You goddamn better give a good expla-aaanation Lass spread himself further and slung his legs on top of Seighart s lower back for inclination and support. Seighart laughed at the blooper in his voice.

You thought that I was taking out girls every time I came back here, didn t you? Seighart murmured. Those were merely suggestions I planted. If you ll ask anyone, you ll find out I had never done that at all.

W-what?

Everything was done for me to get you in my bed. Your scent attracted me to you. You re feisty, you re foolhardy. You got the body, and the strength to back it up. Let s say I was attracted to your energy as well and charisma.

I really wanted to fuck you so badly, Lass. I spent months earlier planting these little things, knowing this day would come. You didn t fail my expectations one bit.

Now we re here He moved. Me fucking you Thrusted just a bit, making Lass gasp. You just like an obedient little bitch

Lass slung his arms behind Seighart s neck, bringing him closer to him a few more inches, his voice dripping with venom now.

Fuck you. You knew it was me all along earlier. Lass never liked having been outpranked.

Just as planned. Wasn t L sel too obvious? Seighart failed to get the warning signals however.

You ve been playing with me since this morning. Lass wanted to stab him, do anything with a blade but he was powerless at the moment.

I merely played with you, I did not play on you.

So it was all a lie He could do nothing but tear up instead, Lass felt hot tears falling down. He was a mixed wreck earlier, and now it looked as if he was back to square one.

April Fool s, kid.

Fuck! Lass wanted to struggle away. I m going!

Shut up! Seighart held him down by the neck and kissed him hard, until he was left with no more tears. They only broke for air half a minute after.

Why did you think I had to wait until 12 midnight, huh?

W-wha

If I did what I m doing to you right now a few hours earlier, it would ve been one big joke. But I waited till April Fool s Day was over.

Seighart embraced Lass from beneath his back, and closed the distance between both of them again.

And I think I ve waited long enough.

With those last words, Lass found himself trapped in those sinful lips again, as both of them held onto each other like their lives depended on it.

Seighart s hips moved from a slow pumping rhythm that slowly grew fast with each interval of time, his dick hitting that spot inside Lass that made him go mad with pleasure with every brush. Seighart could feel his cock being milked furiously by hot walls of flesh, and this only encouraged him to go even faster and faster.

Fuck Lass! You re so fuckin tight! Seighart teased the boy, as he slammed into him so hard that the bed creaked in its posts.

Aagh .aaah .aahh . Lass couldn t think of any coherent reply, as he felt that he was on the pinnacle of pleasure, knowing he was being fucked senseless and fucked desperately by Seighart. Damnit Seig, you re fuckin dick s the one that s too big!

He could feel flesh smacking flesh. He could feel Seighart s excited balls hitting his butt. He could feel Seighart pumping his excited cock in tune with how he was fucking him right now. Seighart s strong hand enveloped his cock and pumped him vigorously, as he was leaking more and more of his spunk onto his stomach, on the man s hand, and onto the sheets of the bed.

S shit can t take no more Lass huffed. G-gonna come

Seighart didn t answer, as he was busy concentrating on the delicious heat that was not only engulfing his cock, but the both of them now.

AGH! Lass screamed, as his dick ejaculated into Seighart s hand, and on his stomach. A few gobs had reached his face and neck and flecked his lips with salty white.

The sudden climax increased the intensity of tightness inside Lass, and even Seighart was at his limit. The man let out a guttural Fuck! before he came inside Lass, filling the boy s ass up with his cum.

Nghh Seighart spurted his seed without reservations, his face betraying his cool fa ade earlier. He wanted to mark Lass, wanted to make sure that the boy was his then and there. He made sure that the boy accepted it.

Ah .aah Lass moaned as he felt the hot liquid surging inside him, coating his walls and the dick that filled him. He continued milking Seighart s dick, which refused to grow limp even after a minute of shooting out his spunk inside Lass.

T-take it out Lass murmured, too tired to raise his voice. Seighart acquiesced when he felt he couldn t ejaculate any further, taking his impressive length out, glistening with his own essence. A few seconds after, his spunk flowed out of the tight hole, and onto the sheets, enough to form a small puddle of cum.

Seighart laid himself parallel to Lass, holding the boy into his arms. Lass for his credit, couldn t say anything at all. It was his first time having full-blown, mind-numbing sex with anyone; much less Seighart.

Wow Lass rasped, as Seighart took note he was half-awake. you re still hard. Lass noted something poking in his stomach, noticing the still-turgid length that twitched every slightly.

So I am. Seighart hummed, but was surprised when Lass pumped him. Hey, you re tired as it is.

I like holding you Lass purred, as he pumped Seighart faster and faster. Just shut up and let me jerk you off

Lass Seighart kissed him on the lips as he was being pumped. Seighart was more surprised when Lass held their cocks together and stroked them together, feeling a moan through their kiss.

He gasped for air when both of them came again, coating their stomachs with their own cum. Lass finally surrendered to exhaustion and slept, using Seighart s arm as a pillow. The man was pleasantly surprised at the boy s stamina. He certainly made the ideal bed partner for him; someone who s libido was also legendary.

Seighart succumbed to his own laziness and thought that he ll clean both of them up in the morning.

He really did like Lass scent, among other things. Maybe if he could think of other things aside from sex whenever he was thinking about Lass, maybe just maybe love would be among them.

And that was no lie.

=====

Two things surprised Lass that morning when he woke up.

Knight Master had called an emergency meeting, so Lass was forced to report to the Throne Room.

He really couldn t afford to show his hickey-covered body to everyone, so instead of wearing anything that usually revealed his slim chest and waist, he took the Saint Black uniform out of the trunk and wore them for the second time (first time was when he first got them and swore to never wear them again).

First thing that surprised him was Seighart.

That morning after, he found himself deposited in his own bed, in his own room; devoid of any evidence of the wonderful, fucking sex they had last night. Except the hickeys.

When he got out of his room that morning, he found Seighart waiting for him outside, in his Saint Black uniform as well. He was looking his cocky and arrogant self as usual, but there was a tint of gentleness when he saw Lass.

Hey sweet. Seighart kissed him gently and then took his hand, but unlike pulling him to walk, he waited for Lass to take the first step. How s my babe feelin ?

Like I can t sit down for the next two weeks? Lass feebly replied, eye twitching at the pain in his hips. And what s with the lame pet names?

Seighart furrowed his brows. Lass I was serious about what I said last night.

Lass groused. Master Seighart, I just had some mind-blowing sex last night. You can t expect me to remember anything that involved words.

The man grinned at the mind-blowing . As I said, I was thinking we should start sharing bedrooms now.

Lass flicked him in the forehead. Jerkwad. You never said those.

I still mean what I said. Seighart snickered.

Lass didn t even complain when he was swept off his feet and carried bridal style down the hallways. Seighart whistled nonchalantly with Lass falling dangerously close to sleeping in that familiar scent and warmth

We re here! Seighart cheerily announced, getting the attention of all the Knights, sans Amy, Knight Master and the Queen.

Lass yawned and stood up after Seighart nudged him.

He did not fail to miss the conniving smirks and the naughty looks everyone gave him however.

Lass, you son of a bitch. Elesis smirked. You re a fucking screamer who s even louder than Ronan.

Lire and Arme just laughed, as if nothing happened yesterday to them.

Ronan wha? Lass was about to ask but found a hand stopping him from doing so.

Elesis decided it was fun if we had sex standing up and against the wall. Ronan massaged the migraine on his head. Please don t ask what happened.

Lass noticed Jin was wearing his Saint Black uniform too. Which was a wonder as Jin had the hobby of always trying to wear something that exposed his six-packs.

sup Jin? Lass called for Jin. The younger knight hobbled towards him, a bit grouchy.

Oh hey Jin sounded depressed and worse for wear.

You re wearing Lass pointed at his clothes that clearly left him devoid of any form of skin.

Go ask Ryan. Jin turned red, and sighed.

Lass was about to turn and talk to Ryan, but the druid was surprisingly talking to Seighart. Ryan noticed and went near him. Seighart followed him, winking at Lass and making funny stick and hole hand signs. Lass gave him the middle finger.

Remember dat Essence of Moonflower you gave me Lass? Ryan replied, when Lass asked about Jin s depression.

Uhuh?

I gave two hours worth of it to im. Said he wunted to try being a wuff. Ryan narrated, wondering if Jin was listening.

Lass tried to put two and two together.

He wuz pretty cool about it. Ripped his clothes off right after he became wolf and romped around.

He turned back into human and got himself exposed in public? Lass rubbed his bottom, which was now emanating pain.

Nah. Nothing of that sort. Ryan shook his head. We did it in my room and we spent the whole time d ere.

So what happened? Lass still couldn t get it.

Frankly, as a wuff, I was already in heat ever since that morning. But I knew how to control me self thanks to years of experience.

Lass was getting the picture. His face somehow contorted to someone in agony.

Jin was a newbie to this though. A wolf in heat was a pretty bad thing. Coulda gone be zerk or sumthin . So I sorta helped him.

Lass took a glance at Jin, who looked like a lost sheep.

Awkward. So he s acting like this because you did him.

Ryan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He s the one in uncontrollable heat. I had him do me.

Lass eyes goggled.

Oooookaaaaay

Ryan continued his story.

I rode him and had im thoroughly fuck me. e was mewling all that time, especially when I wuz havin im inside me.

I get the picture. Lass smacked himself at the mental picture.

Da reason he s upset is because he sorta liked it.

Lass choked on his spit.

No way?!

I know right? Poor little bugger is torn because he thinks he likes Amy but he also likes fucking me.

Lass stroked his hypothetical goatee.

Wait he fucked you as a wolf.

That he did. Ryan was eerily calm about the situation. And while he was fucking me, we both reverted into human. And d en even after that, he still insisted that he wanted ta fuck me! And he was the one riding me d is time and was topping me all of a sudden. Jin s got something to be proud of, himself yanno.

From the corner, Jin s face was already beet red.

It was funny though. Next morning, when we woke up, he panicked and said something about going to his room and soaking his dick in boiling water or sum thing.

Haha. Lass laughed. Well at least this April Fool s was interesting. Hope everyone s cool with me.

Said persons laughed.

Oh Lass, with all the sounds you made last night, we thought it was enough payment for all the trouble you caused. Lire chortled.

Not to mention being unable to sit for two weeks is probably enough punishment. Arme added.

Lass made an unhappy face. He opened his eyes again when he felt someone hug him from behind though.

Don t worry love. Seighart cooed. I ll take care of you for the next two weeks. The sooner you get better, the sooner I get to have sex with you again.

Oh that s reassuring. Lass groaned, but he glanced knowingly at Seighart. The man returned it with a cheesy grin and they both laughed at that.

April 2 was a good day. A good day indeed. 


End file.
